communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:SpacePucky/Logs/10 November 2017
SpacePucky Willkommen zur ersten Chatrunde seit langer Zeit! 8:01 Nekky-chan (parrot) 8:02 Ycasto hui 8:02 SpacePucky Heute wollen wir uns mal über das aktuelle Konzept der Chatrunden unterhalten. Weiß jemand hier nicht, wie das aktuell noch abläuft? 8:02 Ycasto ne ist mein erstes mal hier :) 8:02 Luke rebell Ich (Entschuldigung) 8:02 SpacePucky Kein Problem! 8:02 HorrorReader Bin mit dem Grundlegenden Konzept vertraut 8:03 SpacePucky Ich hatte das in der Einladung grob zusammengefasst: Ende 2015 wurde entschieden, das (damals) wöchentliche Treffen im Chat dazu zu nutzen, über Themen rund um FANDOM zu reden. Dabei sollte es immer einen Moderator, der sich um den sauberen Ablauf der Chatrunde kümmert, und einen Protokollanten, der nach der Chatrunde eine Zusammenfassung veröffentlicht, geben. Mit der Zeit wurde es aber immer schwieriger, Freiwillige für die Aufgaben und neue Themen zu finden. Aus diesem Grund kam es erst zu einer Unregelmäßigkeit und dann zu einer längeren Pause. 8:03 Rpfreund Nö, bin zu lange nicht dabei gewesen. 8:03 Luke rebell Okay vielen Dank! 8:03 SpacePucky Wenn jemand noch Fragen dazu hat, kann er gerne fragen. Wir beißen nicht. ;) 8:04 Ycasto Ok danke für die Info 8:04 Rpfreund Läuft es genauso ab wie früher? 8:04 SpacePucky Darüber reden wir ja heute ^^ 8:04 Nekky-chan Pucky, willst deinen Bot heute nicht für einen Log benutzen? 8:04 Rpfreund ok 8:05 SpacePucky Gut, ich denke mal, dass alle soweit sind. Nein, ich logge später. 8:05 Nekky-chan Okay :) MidnaChan86 ist dem Chat beigetreten. MissPappnase ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:05 MidnaChan86 Hallo ihr Menschen 8:05 MissPappnase hi o/ 8:05 Ycasto Hallo! 8:06 Klap Trap hi Midna und Pappi 8:06 Pogodaanton \o 8:06 Rpfreund SIEG RP! MidnaChan86! SIEG RP! MissPappnase! 8:06 SpacePucky Die erste Frage richtet sich erstmal an diejenigen, die schonmal bei einer Chatrunde (bzw. einer "Sprechstunde") dabei waren: Was motiviert euch, (immer wieder) die Chatrunden zu besuchen? Varanopode ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:06 Varanopode Ouh year leute was geht man 8:06 SpacePucky Rp, zu deiner Begrüßung hatte ich dir glaube ich schonmal was gesagt. 8:07 Rpfreund Hattest du? 8:07 Varanopode Jo Spacenpucken was los bei dir heute machst du heute partesy 8:07 Klap Trap hi Pfarrer also: Mich motiviert es, hier alte und neue Bekannte wieder zu treffen (auch wenn sich das in letzter Zeit doch in Grenzen gehalten hat :( ) 8:07 Kun Skywalker Ich beteilige mich meistens nicht wirklich und lese nur mit einem Auge mit, aber in den meisten Fällen war es ein Thema, das mich interessierte oder (zu meiner Zeit als Mod) meine Community betraf. Heute war ich zufällig on und hab dann die Einladung gesehen 8:07 Nekky-chan Das Zusammenkommen mit allen motiviert mich immer dazu. 8:07 Klap Trap und ich lese immer mit, schreibe aber wenig 8:08 Rpfreund Ich komme immer wieder um was zu lernen. 8:08 MidnaChan86 Ich glaube solange Rp keine harten Nazi Begriffe verwendet, ist alles okay @Pucky. Oder findest du net? 8:08 Varanopode Kommt auf den konex an. Aber es ist eine coole begrüßung das müsst ihr zugeben *kontex 8:08 Pogodaanton Die Chatrunden waren für mich immer ein praktischer Ort gleichzeitig neue FANDOMasos kennenzulernen, das ist wohl die größte Motivation gewesen 8:09 MidnaChan86 Ich stimme Anton zu 8:09 Klap Trap ja, lernen kann man hier auch einiges ^^ 8:09 Varanopode man kann hier aber auch so einiges vergessen 8:09 SpacePucky Zur Begrüßung: Ich rate generell davon ab, solche Formulierungen zu nutzen. Im Endeffekt wirft das nur ein schlechtes Licht auf einen und stört andere. Meister-Keks95 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:10 Klap Trap hi 95 8:10 Meister-Keks95 Puh, fasst verpennt 8:10 Rpfreund Wäre mir egal. Ich mag meine begrüßung. 8:10 Meister-Keks95 Moin 8:10 Rpfreund Ich stehe zu meiner Begrüßung. 8:10 Kun Skywalker Moin 8:10 Klap Trap aber die anderen mögen sie anscheinend nicht, Rp 8:10 Meister-Keks95 Servus Kun 8:11 SpacePucky Gut, die genannten Punkte behalten wir mal im Hinterkopf: Zusammenkommen, themenorientierte Unterhaltungen und Lernen. 8:11 Luke rebell Hallo Meister Keks! 8:11 Kun Skywalker Ich habe jetzt nichts gegen sie, aber darüber zu diskutieren raubt Zeit. Könnte man nicht einfach aus Gründen der Konflitfreiheit nachgeben und drauf verzichten? 8:11 Rpfreund Pucky ist der einzige der meine Begrüßung nicht mag. 8:12 MidnaChan86 Man kann auch den Termin des Konflikts verschieben 8:12 Rpfreund Genau 8:12 MidnaChan86 Mach ich gerne so. 8:12 SpacePucky Als nächstes noch eine Frage an die "alten Hasen": Was findet ihr am Konzept der Chatrunden gut? Sorry für die "Neulinge", in zukünftigen Chatrunden wird es vielleicht interessanter, aber nachher habe ich auch noch eine Frage für euch :D 8:13 MidnaChan86 Das sie so verbreitet ist. Neue Talente kennenzulernen ist recht interessant. 8:13 Rpfreund Das es regelmäßig war, gut organisiert und hat Spaß gemacht. 8:13 Varanopode Dass man mal einen vollen chat mit konkretem thema hat. Ist sonst ja immer selten in den wikias wo nur unsinn geredet wird oder sonstwas 8:13 Nekky-chan Die umfangreichen Themen haben mich immer beeindruckt. :) 8:13 Kun Skywalker Dass das Thema umfassend besprochen wurde 8:14 Pogodaanton Dass die besprochenen Themen praktisch alle Wikis in Erwähnung nimmt 8:14 Klap Trap ich stimme meinen Vorrednern zu 8:14 Pogodaanton *nehmen 8:14 Rpfreund Die Themen passten immer auch für die eigene Community. 8:14 Meister-Keks95 Und das man mit Leuten aus verschiedensten Wikis diskutiert hat, zu denen man sonst auch nicht so viel Kontakt hat 8:15 Klap Trap genau, Keks (y) wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Leute ich hier schon kennen gelernt habe außer Pappi glaube ich alle, die gerade hier sind, dazu aber auch noch viele andere 8:15 SpacePucky Und was denkt ihr über den Chatrunden-Moderator und Protokollant? In der Vergangenheit war es ja problematisch, Freiwillige für diese Aufgaben zu finden. 8:16 MidnaChan86 Dem Protokollanten stehe Gott bei, wen Trollo moderiert hat 8:16 Klap Trap für einen Moderator sind andere besser geeignet und für einen Protokollanten besser motiviert als ich ;D 8:16 Rpfreund Beides sehr wichtig.Ich finde das die beiden Ämter bleiben sollten. Nur frewillige sollte es mehr geben. 8:17 Kun Skywalker Durchaus sinnvoll, aber wie gesagt schwer zu besetzen. Trotzdem sollten sie auf jeden Fall bleiben. 8:17 Pogodaanton Stimme den obrigen Argumenten zu 8:17 HorrorReader Finde ich gut, da die Ordnung definitiv erhalten bleibt und darauf geachtet wird, dass sich jeder anständig verhält. 8:18 SpacePucky Habt ihr Ideen, wir man mehr Freiwillige dafür gewinnen könnte? 8:18 Nekky-chan Die normale Moderation (Verhalten im Chat) sollte dennoch den Chat-Mods und/oder Admins überlassen bleiben. ;) 8:18 MidnaChan86 Mod Status für eine Stunde 8:19 SpacePucky Du denkst also, dass eine "Belohnung" die Leute motivieren könnte? (in Form von temporären Rechten) 8:19 Kun Skywalker Grad der Protkollant war immer schwer zu besetzen, nicht? Für ihn vielleicht auch eine Art Belohnung oder so 8:19 MidnaChan86 Ich denke, dass es Leute cool finden könnten in der ComDe Mod für ne Stunde zu sein 8:19 Rpfreund Schlechte Idee, ich würde niemanden einfach so für ne Stunde zum Mod zu machen. 8:19 HorrorReader Eventuell ein eigenes Punkteystem mit individuellen Belohnungen 8:19 Nekky-chan Das kann motivierend wirken. 8:19 Klap Trap wenn man weiß, dass die Rechte sowieso nur kurz bleiben, dann ist es vielleicht den meisten eher egal 8:20 Rpfreund Das punktesystem klingt gut. 8:20 Kun Skywalker @Rpfreund Wenn er die Chatrunde moderiert, ist das eher hilfreich als gefährlich 8:20 Rpfreund Ich wäre für ein Punktesystem. Nach 10mal bekommt man ein Fandom Shirt oder so. Das wäre motivierend. 8:20 SpacePucky Meine Meinung zu den Rechten: Das ist schwierig, weil damit Unsinn angestellt werden kann und nimmt ein Stück das Freiwillige (als uneigennützige Handlung). 8:20 MidnaChan86 Zu Teuer @Rp 8:21 Kun Skywalker Nach 10 Protokollen ein Shirt könnte Fandom sicher entbehren 8:21 SpacePucky Welche anderen Belohnungen würden euch denn z. B. bei einem solchen Punktesystem einfallen? 8:21 Rpfreund Tassen. 8:21 MidnaChan86 Zu Teuer 8:21 Rpfreund Kugelschreiber. 8:21 MidnaChan86 Ich steck da kein Geld rein 8:21 SpacePucky Das müsste man natürlich abklären, aber das sind zumindest Ideen. 8:21 Ycasto Vielleicht bei 5 Punkten eine schicke erwähnung oder Medallie auf der Accountseite? 8:21 MidnaChan86 Und die Mitarbeiter sparen an jeden Ecken Was natürlich nichts schlechtes ist 8:22 Pogodaanton Ein Rang klingt vielleicht übertrieben, aber ein "Rang-Badge" auf der Profilseite wäre eine Idee 8:23 Rpfreund Ich wär für ein shirt. Ich will so ein Shirt haben! mich motiviert es! 8:23 SpacePucky Ein kurzes Meinungsbild: Wer ein Punktesystem gut fände und dadurch motiviert würde, schreibt bitte mal ein "+", wer nicht ein "-". 8:23 Kun Skywalker + 8:23 Nekky-chan + 8:23 Luke rebell + 8:23 Pogodaanton + 8:23 Rpfreund + 8:23 Ycasto + 8:23 Klap Trap + 8:23 MidnaChan86 Well Nicht mein Geld + 8:24 Varanopode + 8:24 Rpfreund Ich wär für ein shirt. Ich will so ein Shirt haben! mich motiviert es! 8:25 Kun Skywalker Kugelschreiber sind billiger und nützlicher, dürften aber weniger Motivation wecken 8:25 MidnaChan86 Die Tasse wäre cool 8:25 HorrorReader + 8:25 MidnaChan86 Aber Teuer 8:25 SpacePucky Mal von FANDOM-Merch abgesehen: Gibt es neben dem Badge/Abzeichen noch mehr Ideen? 8:26 Rpfreund Ich will irgendwie an ein shirt kommen! Das muss nicht nach 10 aber vielleicht nach z.b. 25 Protokollen könnte man es machen. 0fre4kz ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:26 Kun Skywalker Niemand schreibtt 25 Protokolle... 8:26 0fre4kz N'Abend Leute! :) 8:26 MidnaChan86 Oh Gott Rp 8:26 Ycasto Moin 8:27 Klap Trap hi 8:27 Rpfreund Ich schon wenn ich ein shirt bekomme. 8:27 Luke rebell Hallo 8:27 HorrorReader Eventuell mehr Gestalungsmöglichkeiten für das eigene Profil 8:27 MidnaChan86 Gott steh dir bei, wen es um CSS und JS geht 8:27 Klap Trap dafür brauchst du aber bei einer Sprechstunde pro Woche ein halbes Jahr, wenn so lange niemand außer dir Protokolle schreibt ;) 8:27 Meister-Keks95 Mit anderen Worten, RP schreibt fest das Protokoll, wenn er alle paar Monate T-Shirts kriegt? :P 8:27 Rpfreund Ja :P 8:27 Ycasto @HorrorReader so wie damals bei Youtube, wo es das für die YT-Partner gab? 8:27 Luke rebell Genau gute Idee! Meister Keks 8:28 HorrorReader So in etwa, vielleicht noch etwas erweitert 8:28 Ycasto die idee finde ich gut 8:29 Nekky-chan Ich übernehme kurz die Moderation. :) 8:29 Rpfreund ? 8:29 MidnaChan86 neeeeiiiinnnn Oh gott Jetzt geht die Welt unter Nekky hat die Moderation übernommen 8:29 Pogodaanton Huhuh, da ist jemand sehr beliebt :P 8:29 Nekky-chan gibt es noch etwas zum Punktesystem? 8:29 MidnaChan86 Der nächste Atom Krieg steht kurz vor der Tür. Ich zieh zum Mond um 8:30 Rpfreund Wer schreibt zu dieser Sprechstunde das Protokoll? 8:30 HorrorReader Für erste wäre dazu für mich alles gesagt 8:30 Nekky-chan @RP niemand 8:30 MidnaChan86 https://www.google.de/maps/search/Moon/@52.4984159,13.283741,12z/data=!3m1!4b1 Meine Adresse für Fan Briefe 8:30 Nekky-chan Zur nächsten Frage (geht wieder an die alten Hasen). Was hat euch besonders gefallen und was nichht? Du bist nun abwesend. 8:31 0fre4kz @MidnaChan Ob die jemals ankommen. :S 8:31 Rpfreund Das viele Leute hier waren und es immer gute Themen gibt. Aber die sehr lange Pause hat gestört. 8:31 MidnaChan86 Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon? 8:32 Kun Skywalker Wie bereits erwähnt fande ich es gut, dass ein Thema festgelegt wurde, dann ausführlich mit Community und Supportern besprochen und anschließend zusammengefasst und veröffentlicht wurde. 8:32 Nekky-chan Nicht ganz, jetzt heißt es was besonders gut war und was schlecht ;) 8:32 Klap Trap genau, Rpfreund und Kun und was mir am allerbesten gefallen hat, war natürlich der unglaublich lustige und ironische Schreibstil von Tribble-Freund :-D 8:33 Nekky-chan Wenn ihr euch zurück erinnert, gab es ein Thema, dass euch besonders gefallen hat? (Chatrunde/Zusammenfassungen) 8:34 Meister-Keks95 Gut die Themenvielfalt, schlecht, dass uns am Ende die Themen ausgegangen sind :D 8:34 Ycasto Mal so ne frage an alle: aus welchen Fando(o)ms/Wikias kommt ihr so? ElBosso ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:34 Kun Skywalker Die Diskussionen, Soziale Medien, SEO 8:34 Nekky-chan @Ycasto, bleibe am besten beim Thema und stelle die Frage nach der Chatrunde ;) 8:34 MidnaChan86 Sprechstunde/Zusammenfassungen/20.05.2016 Das war ne besonders tolle Stunde Ironie aus 8:35 Ycasto oh ok :D Du bist nicht länger abwesend. 8:35 SpacePucky o/ (bosso) 8:35 Klap Trap hi Bosso 8:35 ElBosso Hey Kids! o/ 8:35 Nekky-chan o/ 8:35 Meister-Keks95 Der (allmächtige) Bosso ist da 8:35 Pogodaanton \o 8:36 MidnaChan86 Ne Erstmal, hallo Bosso 8:37 0fre4kz Worum soll's in dieser Sprechstunde gehen? 8:37 Nekky-chan Gleich übernimmt Pucky wieder die Moderation. :) 8:37 SpacePucky Gut, dann kommen wir auch mal zu einer Frage, die auch etwas für die Neulinge ist: Was hat euch motiviert, zum ersten Mal zu einer Chatrunde zu kommen? Hattet ihr besondere Erwartungen? 8:37 Nekky-chan Über die Chatrunde allgemein und wie es in Zukunft aussehen wird. 8:39 Varanopode weil so viele leute da sind 8:39 Luke rebell Ich habe gehofft neue Leute kenen zu lernen. Und vieles zu lernen. 8:39 HorrorReader Mal andere Nutzer kennenzulernen mit denen man sonst kaum bzw. keinen Kontakt hat 8:39 0fre4kz @Pucky es ist hier mein erstes Mal. Ich finde es eine sehr gute Gelegenheit neue Dinge zu lernen und mich noch ein bisschen vertrauter mit FANDOM zu machen. :) IgelRM hat den Chat verlassen. 8:40 Klap Trap ich habe schon vorher Einladungen im Community Wiki gelesen und die haben mich neugierig gemacht, ich wollte dann halt auch mal wissen, wie es in der Chatrunde zugeht nach meiner ersten Chatrunde wusste ich noch nicht, ob ich in der nächsten Woche wieder komme, habe mich dann spontan dazu entschieden und seitdem habt ihr mich hier am Hals :-D 8:40 Pogodaanton Ich war zufällig auf dem Community Wiki und gerade dann wollte die Chatrunde starten, also bin ich einfach gejoint ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 8:41 SpacePucky Also ich für meinen Teil war damals eher zufällig im Community-Wiki, hab den vollen Chat und die Einladung gesehen und habe mich einfach überraschen lassen. Das war allerdings auch noch vor den Themen-Chatrunden. 8:41 Nekky-chan Ich war damals auch zufällig hier. 8:41 MidnaChan86 Ich hab mich damals verklickt Ich bereue das nicht 8:42 Varanopode rpfreund hat mich gezwungen hier in den chat die leute zu trollen weil er mir sonst die admin rechte wegnimmt 8:42 Kun Skywalker Ich wurde glaube ich vom lieben Keks mal auf eine hingewiesen, sicher bin ich mir da aber nicht mehr^^ 8:42 Pogodaanton und jetzt finden wir es heraus, dass fast jeder zufällig reingefallen ist und davor keine Ahnung vom Konzept hatten. 8:42 Klap Trap bei mir war es ja noch früher ich weiß noch, dass ich vor meiner ersten Sprechstunde eine Aussage gelesen habe, Andrea würde es hassen, "ForestFairy" genannt zu werden und habe deswegen Rain eine Frage dazu gestellt, woraufhin er mir antwortete, dass das egal sein jedenfalls waren damals Andrea, Rain, Amon, Cyanide, 20M61, Tribble-Freund und noch einige andere hier, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann 8:42 SpacePucky Besser zufällig als gar nicht. :D 8:43 MidnaChan86 Rain.... Immerhin ist er noch im Overwatch Boot Camp 8:44 SpacePucky So, weiter im Text. Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen, wie man wieder mehr Leute dazu motivieren könnte, die Chatrunden zu besuchen? 8:45 Kun Skywalker Die richtigen Themen auswählen und dann Mundpropaganda 8:45 Varanopode noch mehr werbebanner auf den wiki-seiten -.- 8:45 HorrorReader Eventuell ne Abstimmung über die Themen machen, die die Nutzer interessieren könnten ^^ 8:45 0fre4kz Themen vielleicht schon in die Ankündigung packen? :) 8:46 SpacePucky Die Themen sind in den Ankündigungen :) 8:46 0fre4kz Ups :S 8:46 SpacePucky Kein Problem ^^ 8:46 0fre4kz Habe ich wohl überlesen 8:46 Klap Trap Werbung in anderen Chats, aber im Elder Scrolls Chat sind meistens kaum Leute und wenn mal jemand dann hierher kommt, hauen die meisten eh gleich wieder ab außerdem kann es ja sein, dass Werbung zu anderen Chats in vielen Wikis ungern gesehen wird 8:47 SpacePucky Nebenbei bemerkt: Eine Liste der Themen findet ihr unter Chatrunde#Offene Themen: Ergänzungen und weitere Ideen sind sehr erwünscht! :D 8:47 Pogodaanton Meiner Meinung nach wäre es praktisch, wenn man hie und da Werbebanner auf allen deutschsprachigen Wikis zeigt, es soll ja nicht jede Woche sein, nur so als "Hinweis" ein Paarmal Adlerkralle99 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:47 Klap Trap hi Adlerkralle 8:47 Varanopode Klap die hauen ab weil alles langweilig ist wir leben in einer konsujmgesellschaft da musss man was bieten können anstatt 0-8-15-freundlichkeit hi Adlerkralle99 8:48 0fre4kz Varanopode schade eig. 8:48 Varanopode Stimmt 8:48 SpacePucky Was müsste man denn deiner Meinung nach bieten? 8:48 Varanopode Gute witze oder streitereien und so extrem fresh sein ich weiß nicht 8:50 0fre4kz Mich persönlich würden schon interessante Themen anlocken. 8:51 SpacePucky Ansonsten wären die Chatrunden auch nicht wirklich zweckmäßig. :D Adlerkralle99 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:51 0fre4kz Ja, schon klar. :) Aber ich meine als Faktor, um mehr Leute rein zubekommen. 8:52 SpacePucky Ist es euch wichtig, dass die Chatrunden wöchentlich sind? 8:52 Kun Skywalker Regelmäßig wäre wichtig, aber wöchentlich oder alle zwei/drei/vier Wochen macht das ganze nicht schlechter. Im Gegenteil: So kann man sich mehr auf die guten Themen konzentrieren 8:52 Klap Trap ja, dann kann ich mich die ganze Woche darauf freuen :-) 8:52 Varanopode mir schon, wenn sie monatlich sind dann vergisst man sie 8:52 Meister-Keks95 Stimme Kuniboy zu 8:53 Nekky-chan Wichtig kann ich nicht genau beurteilen, aber schön wäre es definitiv! :D Dennis300101 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:53 0fre4kz Auf jeden Fall Regelmässigkeit ist Macht. 8:53 Pogodaanton ^ 8:53 Klap Trap hi Dennis 8:53 Dennis300101 Salut^^ 8:53 Varanopode Freitag-Chatrunde ist bei mir fester verankert als 1. Novemeber oh monatsanfang 8:53 0fre4kz Kun Skywalker hat Recht, alle 2 Wochen würden mir persönlich auch gefallen. 8:54 Varanopode weil es regelmäßiger ist 8:54 SpacePucky Ob der Termin beim Freitag bleibt, steht noch nicht fest. 8:54 Varanopode und grade den neuen wärs gut wenn man mehr termine hat weil die sonst immer es vergessen und jeh weniger termine desto geringer die wahrscheinliuchkeit dass neue dazukommen also wöchentlich ist besser sage ich 8:55 SpacePucky Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr mache ich mal weiter: Ist es euch wichtig, dass (unabhängig vom Thema) regelmäßig auch ein Mitarbeiter da ist oder denkt ihr, dass wir selbstständig genug sind? 8:55 Meister-Keks95 Selbstständig, Mitarbeiter sollten nur bei Themen dabei sein, wo sie Experten oder so sind 8:55 Varanopode Ja ziemlich selbstständig 8:55 Nekky-chan Ich fände es schön, es ist aber kein Muss :) 8:55 Klap Trap wir sind selbstständig genug, aber über einen gelegentlichen Besuch des springenden Teufels würde ich mich natürlich freuen ;D 8:56 0fre4kz Selbstständig, wenn man es geordnet bekommt. 8:56 Luke rebell Ich denke auch es geht auch ohne Mitarbeiter 8:57 Varanopode Ja dann können wir unsere pläne im geheimen schmieden. Der CHat ist ja die große zulaufstelle für neulinge, ohne mitarbeiter is da keine überwachung/kontrolle also nein 8:57 Kun Skywalker Bei Themen wie den Diskussionen wäre ein Mitarbeiter aber beispielsweise ein guter Ansprechpartner – sprich ziemlich sonnvoll 8:57 Pogodaanton Ich würde es gerne begrüßen, kann aber verstehen, falls keiner kommen will :D 8:57 ElBosso (ghost) 8:58 Varanopode stellt euch vor ein undercover-journalist mahct einen artikel über wikia und kommt in die sprechstune und die ist voller trolle weil kein mitarbeiter da is 8:58 SpacePucky Wie gesagt unabhängig vom Thema: Wenn sich ein Gastredner anbietet, wird das natürlich weiterhin der Fall sein. Wir sind ja auch noch da (und ein Journalist müsste ja erstmal einen Account erstellen ... unnötige Arbeit (ugly) ). Laximilian scoken ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:59 SpacePucky Uuuund zu guter Letzt: Was kann man gegen den immer wieder aufkommenden Themenmangel machen? 8:59 Varanopode Ist alles eine Sache des vertrauens. Im Prinzip sind wir aber selbstständig 9:00 0fre4kz Was haltet ihr von einer richtigen Abstimmung? 9:00 Kun Skywalker Dann wären Mod-Rechte für den Sprechstunden-Moderator doch sinnvoll, nicht? 9:00 Varanopode Wir könnten doch alte themen nochmal diskutieren 9:01 HorrorReader Eventuell die Nutzer Vorschläge einreichen lassen und diese dann nach und nach abarbeiten (natürlich sollte nicht der größte Blödsinn dabei sein) ^^ 9:01 Klap Trap hi Laxi nur dann feste Themen besprechen, wenn wir welche haben oder wenn uns etwas einfällt 9:01 SpacePucky Themenabstimmungen sind oft schwierig umzusetzen, weil für bestimmte Themen nur bestimmte Leute zu bestimmten Zeiten können. :) 9:01 Pogodaanton Wir könnten in "Notsituationen" alte Themen neu besprechen 9:01 Varanopode Nein alte themen nochmal diskutieren das wird sowieso keiner merken das geht dann immer so im kreis 9:03 HorrorReader Alte Themen nochmal zu diskutieren, wäre für Neulinge eine sehr gute Sache 9:03 Varanopode Wir könnten die Sprechstunnde auch zur Witze-Stunde umfunktionieren wenn wir mal kein Thema haben 9:03 0fre4kz Finde ich auch: :) 9:05 SpacePucky Zusammengefasst seid ihr also größtenteils der Meinung, am alten Konzept festzuhalten und nichts daran zu ändern. ^^ 9:05 Varanopode Jap MidnaChan86 hat den Chat verlassen. 9:05 Meister-Keks95 Ja, aber hauptsächlich auch, weil wir anscheinend keine neuen Ideen haben :D MidnaChan86 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 9:05 HorrorReader Größenteils beim alten Konzept bleiben, aber kleine Änderungen daran vornehmen 9:06 Pogodaanton Ein paar neue Ideen waren schon da, oder? :C 9:06 Varanopode Z.B. dass man bei der Themenauswahl dann zirkulierend vorgeht 9:07 SpacePucky Klar, die habe ich im Kopf ^^ 9:07 Varanopode ich hab nichts im kopdffg MidnaChan86 hat den Chat verlassen. 9:10 SpacePucky Von meiner Seite wäre es dann auch. Vielen Dank an alle! Das Feedback wird uns sicherlich bei der Planung helfen. :) Kategorie:Chatrunde/Logs